American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II
|catalogue number = VC2012 |running time = 45 minutes |rating = |title = }}American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th April 1987. Description American Football - the most exciting sport of the World. Millions of Britons have become dedicated followers of this exciting and colourful game. Here is a chance to catch up with some of the most thrilling confrontations of past years. Episode Info * Oakland Raiders Vs. Miami Dolphins - In 1974 these two teams were generally agreed to be the best in the land. Here, we see the Raiders trying to prevent the Dolphins from attaining their 4th consecutive NFL Championship. Narrated by Ray Scott An NFL Filme Production Written and Edited by Louis Schmidt & Mike Adams exec. Producer Ed Sabol Producer Steve Sabol © 1974 NFL Game of the Week * Dallas Cowboys Vs. Washington Redskins - Can the fresh faced team of the Dallas Cowboys compete with the might of the Washington Redskins. Watch and See! Narrated by Ray Scott An NFL Filme Production Written and Edited by Louis Schmidt & Mike Adams exec. Producer Ed Sabol Producer Steve Sabol © 1974 NFL Game of the Week Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Closing (with no trailer) * End of Dallas Cowboys Vs. Washington Redskins (1974) * Opening (Original 1987 release) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Dallas Cowboys Vs. Washington Redskins (1974) * Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.png|Back cover American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II (UK VHS 1987) Spine.png|Spine American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette American Football - Most Memorable Games of the Decade - Vol. II (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 American-football-the-most-memorable-games-of-the-decade-11228l.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:BBFC E Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Football Category:American Football Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions